Soul Saber: the sacred blade
by The-Holy-Arbiter
Summary: Bridges the gap in between Return of Naraku and A Tragic Beginning. InuYasha and related characters © rumiko takhashi Kaede Higurashi © BlazingAssassin  all other characters © me Rated for safty


Ansem has been dead for 14 years. Ken and Sango have been living happily in the rebuilt Slayer's Village. There have even been samurai and other traveling warriors have settled in the village and have long since become Demon Slayers. Ken and Sango are the proud parents of a 11-year-old boy. His name is Kishi. Ken trains with him almost everyday. Ken, since becoming a demon slayer has adorned new armor. He now has the traditional armor of the demon slayers. His armor plating on his torso, shoulders, and shins is forest green. Ken still wields the Hellfire blade. Just recently Ken, Sango, and Kishi have been called to a far off castle. Just as the village's gates closed Ken snapped his fingers and Tokage appeared in front of him.

"Tokage, I want you to protect the villagers while we're gone," Ken said.

Tokage nodded and slithered through the logs that made up the gate and went into temporary hiding. Kilala transformed and the family of slayers was off.

* * *

When they got there they saw InuYasha, Kagome, and Miroku in the courtyard. 

"Hey guys, what are you all doing here?" Ken asked. Ken felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see his son.

"Father, who are these people?" Ken asked.

"Oh that's right, I haven't introduced you yet," Ken remembered, "The guy with the long silver hair is InuYasha, the woman next to him is Kagome, next to her is Miroku. Hey InuYasha, where's Shippo?" Ken said.

"He's back at Lady Kaede's Village looking after our daughter," InuYasha said

"Oh, what's your daughter's name?" Ken asked.

"It's Kaede [pronounced kay-a-day" InuYasha said.

"I can't wait to meet her, I hope she's nothing like her father," Ken said earning himself a hard smack on the head.

"What's that mean?!" InuYasha growled.

Ken rubbed his head, "Nothing personal," Ken said.

"So Ken who's the boy?" InuYasha asked.

"Oh, right you haven't met my son yet," Ken said.

"Son!?" everyone repeated simultaneously.

"His name's Kishi," Ken said.

"Hello," Kishi said bowing. Someone came out of the castle in a black cloak.

"Hello warriors, I am Marluxia, the lord's royal vizier," the man said, "Please come in."

Everyone came and was treated to a wonderful dinner.

"So what is the nature of your problem milord?" Ken asked the castle's lord.

Lord looked towards him, "Well we have had several unpleasant visits from multiple demons, including an ogre named Goshinki," the lord said. InuYasha nearly choked on the fish he was eating when he heard that name.

"Goshinki!" everyone but Ken and Kishi exclaimed.

"So you all know who this Goshinki is?" Ken asked.

"Know who he is? InuYasha killed him!" Kagome said.

"What? Then how is he here?" Kishi asked.

"Now we don't know if it's the same Goshinki," Miroku said. Suddenly there was a crash in one of the upper levels. The group went up to find the ogre hunched over one of the vassals eating him. He turned around, "Ah it's you InuYasha," the ogre said.

InuYasha took a step back. Ken stepped forward, the Hellfire blade appeared in his hand. Ken leapt at Goshinki; Goshinki rushed behind him.

"Haven't they told you?" Goshinki asked as he pinned Ken against the wall, "I can predict every move before you make it."

"You can what? What am I thinking now?" Ken asked with a smile.

Goshinki concentrated and repeated what he heard.

"I'm one ugly son of a bitch," Goshinki said cocking a brow.Everyone dropped to the floor laughing. Goshinki's face flushed red. Ken slipped out of his grip when he was distracted. He extended Hellfire and slashed up Goshinki's front. Goshinki fell backwards and died. Ken walked over his corpse and back to the group.

"Are there any other demons we should know about?" Ken asked Marluxia.

"Yes, there are 12 more demons, one on each floor of this castle," Marluxia said, "Here's the key to the second floor."

Marluxia handed Ken a talisman with an ox on it.

"Thanks, we'll be back before you know it," Ken said turning around and leading the group to the stairs to the door to the next level.

* * *

They entered and the interior was surprisingly small. A demon came crashing down from the ceiling. 

"What know?" InuYasha snapped.

"Who dares disturb the mighty Gatenmaru?" the moth demon said as it rose from the dust.

"I got this one sweetie," Sango said to Ken. Sango dropped the Hiraikotsu.

"This should be amusing," Gatenmaru said taking on his human form and taking out his giant hatchet. Sango raced at him unsheathing her sword. She parried the hatchet and somersaulted over Gatenmaru, she landed 20 feet behind him.

"Wow mom! Where did you learn that?" Kishi asked.

"I have no idea," she replied.

Gatenmaru charged and Sango sidestepped his hatchet, kicked Gatenmaru in the groin and sliced him in half.

"That I learned from your father," Sango said. Gatenmaru's hand let go of a talisman. This one had the symbol of a rooster on it. Ken walked up and grabbed it. He examined the door and then placed the talisman in it. It opened slowly then Sango stopped Ken from walking through. Ken noticed it was getting dark out.

"Let's turn in for the night honey," Sango said.

"You're right, I was ahead of myself," Ken said.

* * *

Everyone fell asleep except for Kishi. Ken was groggy but he was awake. He looked over to his son.

"Hey pal, what's wrong?" Ken asked.

"I afraid the demons from the next floor will come down during the night and eat me," Kishi said.

"It's alright to be afraid," Ken reassured his son, "I tell ya what, I'll sit in front of the door to make sure no demons get ya, how 'bout that?"

"Okay," Kishi replied. Ken went over and did as he said. Sango was "sleeping" right next to where he sat.

"That was sweet of you," Sango said.

"Well, I didn't want our son to feel like he wasn't cared about," Ken said. Sango sat up next to him and grabbed either side of his face and pulled him into a romantic kiss.

"It's those selfless acts that made me fall for you in the first place," Sango said after breaking the kiss.

* * *

InuYasha and co. were up bright and early. They traveled up the stairs and suddenly it was a dark as the night.

"What is this!" InuYasha exclaimed.

Everyone looked back to him to see him changing into a human. Suddenly a spider-like demon clad in samurai armor leapt up to their level. Kagome looked around and saw the same demons everywhere.

"Spider Heads!" he called to the group.

Then out of nowhere a demon swept InuYasha off of his feet. They looked up to see the demons' leader biting into InuYasha's flesh.

"Stop!" Kagome yelled.

"It's no use woman, by now his innards are already starting to liquefy," the demon said.

Kagome shot an arrow and it sliced through the webbing and freed InuYasha. Kagome grabbed InuYasha and dragged him to the end of the hallway where everyone followed. Kagome thrust Tetsuseiga into the door like she did in her first encounter with the spider heads. Myoga landed on InuYasha's neck and sucked out the poison. This left Myoga bloated with poisoned blood. Dawn came around Kagome was sitting with InuYasha. Then the whole area started to shake. And the spider head leader smashed the entire building to bits. He snatched up InuYasha and was about to devour him when the sun came up and momentarily blinded him. InuYasha swung his claws and sliced off all the hands that were wrapped around him.

He leapt skyward, "This is the end!" InuYasha yelled as the Tetsuseiga transformed.

"Ah, the sword's regained its power!" the demon leader exclaimed.

"You got it spider head!" InuYasha said as he plummeted toward the demon with Tetsuseiga extended.

Three swings of Tetsuseiga and the demon fell apart.

A talisman fell out of one piece of spider demon. This one had the image of a snake on it. The area began to warp and the room returned to normal.

"What? Was that all an illusion?" Shippo asked hypothetically. Ken put the talisman in the door. It opened and the group moved on; three demons down, nine to go. They went up to the fourth floor to be met with more demons of the past. More specifically Juromaru and Kageromaru.

"Hello half breed," Kageromaru said.

InuYasha swung at him but he burrowed into the ground. Ken pulled out Hellfire and suddenly, after 14 years; Heaven's Charm reappeared in Ken's hand. But after it appeared it began floating in front of his hand. Ken began to spin it and he threw it at Juromaru. Juromaru avoided this only to run straight into a barrage of attacks from Hellfire. Heaven's Charm made it's way back into his hand and he finished up with a cross slash. But that did not finish him off. He spun Heaven's Charm above his head and everyone braced themselves when a sudden whirlwind appeared. Hellfire was spinning at his side, the blade extended. Juromaru was swept up and Kageromaru was ripped from the ground. They were both torn to pieces. There was a talisman in the middle of the room.

"What is this place?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't know but I think it's bringing our memories to life," Kagome replied.

"What do you mean?" Ken asked.

"Well Goshinki is most likely deep in our memories," Kagome started, "I still remember the night InuYasha was almost killed by the spider heads. And Juromaru and Kageromaru's memory is probably strongest in InuYasha's mind because he actually battled him."

"What you said makes sense," InuYasha said.

"If the next floor has who I think it does on it than you're right," Ken said opening the door to the next level.

Ken and Kishi were first on the fifth floor.

A specter descended from the ceiling.

"I'd know that aura anywhere, hello Ansem," Ken said.

All the group heard was a raspy moaning. Ansem charged and grabbed Kishi's chest.

Ken saw a dark aura entering his son's chest. Suddenly a light scorched Ansem and he backed away. A light blade appeared in Kishi's hand. The blade was pure white and studded with jewels.

He rose it above his head and a light emanated from the tip. He got a curious look on his face; he looked from the tip to Ansem and back to the tip. He smiled devilishly as he pointed the tip at Ansem. A beam of light shot at Ansem and a ball of light enveloped him. The ball shattered and the real Ansem fell out.

"Why would the Oathkeeper choose a brat like you?" Ansem asked before fading away.

"Oathkeeper, huh?" Kishi said. Kishi picked up the talisman and inserted into the door.

"Let's go," Kishi said.

Thanks to the power of the Keyblade the group went through enemy after enemy. The group, before they knew it, they were one floor from ending the fight. Suddenly Marluxia appeared in a ball of dark energy. Naraku spawned next to him.

"Naraku!?" InuYasha exclaimed.

Marluxia raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Naraku's head rose and he charged. Kishi pulled out his Keyblade and attacked. Naraku went down like a novice warrior. Marluxia took a step back.

"The Oathkeeper!" Marluxia exclaimed, "Hm, this'll be fun."

Marluxia summoned up a pink bladed scythe and got ready for battle. Kishi charged blindly with his Keyblade. Marluxia countered every blow. Ken joined in after about five minutes. Marluxia suddenly slipped up and got sliced in half. He vanished in a shower of cherry petals.

"Weird," Ken said catching a handful of petals.

"What was that we just destroyed?" Kishi asked.

"That, boy, was just an illusion," Ken rushed at Marluxia and again he vanished in the same manner.

"Farewell," Marluxia chuckled.

Meanwhile on the floor right below them…

Suddenly Jinsoku appeared in midair and fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" Jinsoku said, "I hope this isn't where I think it is."

"If you think it's feudal Japan, than it is where and when you think it is," someone behind Jinsoku said.

"Who are you?" Jinsoku asked spinning around.

"Farewell for now, you and I shall meet again" the stranger said before vanishing into thin air. his voice ran through Jinsoku's head, "The real one you need to kill is on the next floor of Castle Oblivion. He goes by the name Marluxia." Jinsoku made his way up the stairs and off of that floor of the castle.

"We need to follow," a familiar voice said.

Ken turned around and saw Jinsoku.

"Jinsoku? What are you doing here?" Ken asked.

"No time for that now!" Jinsoku said, "Let's go."

Right after that the entire castle shook and there was a crash. The group headed up the stairs and saw a huge gaping hole in the roof of the castle. There standing in the castle's vast courtyard, was an immense gargoyle-like monster holding an equally huge scythe.

"Marluxia?" Axel gasped.

"Ah, Axel. You traitor!" Marluxia snapped, "Now you'll know what it means to cross me!"

The monster swung the scythe, but was stopped by the Tetsuseiga's Wind Scar. The scythe was destroyed and Marluxia roared. The group scattered and Ken put his son on top of the castle walls.

"Stay here, this demon's way too powerful for you," Ken said.

Kishi pouted and Ken rolled his eyes. He leapt at Marluxia only to get knocked back. Ken grumbled under his breath. Sango's Hiraikotsu, Jinsoku's Dark Soul sword, and Ken Hellfire blade began to glow. Jinsoku and Sango threw their weapons to Ken and they attached to either side of Hellfire. They fanned around into a circle. Ken smirked and Marluxia cringed. "Now, Marluxia! Die!" the two said together.

A dark aura appeared around Ken's three weapons. He launched his attack at Marluxia. Ken's three weapons separated while still spinning. The two attacks converged and turned into a comet of dark flame. The attack engulfed Marluxia. Marluxia fell to his knees and toppled forward. Ken ran to Sango who was right in front of Marluxia's fall path. Ken embraced Sango and prepared for death. Just before Marluxia impacted he vaporized into cherry blossoms. Miroku gathered everyone on one side of the courtyard and sucked up the flower petals.

"Nooo!" Marluxia screamed, as the last traces of his existence were wiped clean.

"It's not over, not by a long shot," a voice called down from the castle walls. There standing on the highest point of the castle gate was Ansem…again.

"Ansem! How do you keep coming back?" Ken asked.

"As long as Jinsoku's heart has even the slightest amount of darkness in it I will keep…hey where is he anyways?" Ansem said.

Suddenly Jinsoku came out of nowhere and tackled Ansem off of the gate.

Ansem landed on his back, "Get out of my life!" Jinsoku snapped.

"I will always haunt your life, your nightmares, as long as you have darkness contained within your heart," Ansem said disappearing. Jinsoku clenched his fist so hard he started bleeding. Jinsoku stood up and walked off, Kagome grabbed him by the wrist. Jinsoku shot her a dirty look.

"You don't need to push us away, we're your friends, we'll help you get through this," Kagome said.

Jinsoku sighed, "You're right, sorry," Jinsoku said.

"No need for apologies," Kagome said.

Jinsoku smiled and went back to the group. The group was treated to a night at the castle. Jinsoku was tossing around in his sleep.

"Jinsoku, Jinsoku!" Myoga exclaimed.

Jinsoku woke with a start and catapulted Myoga off of his chest.

"Are you alright? You were tossing around in your sleep," Kagome asked.

"Yeah I'm alright," Jinsoku replied.

The next morning they all headed back to Kaede's Village. Jinsoku went off alone to Lady Kaede for advice.

"So, you are trying to purify the darkness with your heart?" Lady Kaede asked.

"Yes milady, and I was wondering where I could do that," Jinsoku asked.

"Come with me," Lady Kaede said.

They went up the stairs to Kikyo's shrine. Kaede pointed to a mountain peak.

"It's that peak there," Kaede pointed out, "There is a temple at the peak of the mountain built to house a sacred sword, I'm sure it could be of some help. But be warned, there is an abandoned temple built around it."

"Why's it abandoned?" Jinsoku asked.

"It's said that demons occupy the temple and kill anyone who attempts to enter, it's been that way for well over 100 years" Kaede said.

"Thank you milady," Jinsoku said bowing to her.

"Have a safe journey," Lady Kaede called out to Jinsoku.

"Thanks, I will," Jinsoku said.

He was just about to leave the village when he noticed all of his friends standing in his way.

"Just where do you think you're going without us?" InuYasha asked smiling.

"You guys I…" Jinsoku started.

"No need to thank us, we're always here for you," Ken said patting his friend on the back. The group was off to Mount Kiyoraka. The group had just entered the forest when Ansem appeared.

"You'll never make it," Ansem said with a grin.

Jinsoku swiped the Dark Soul blade at him. Ansem vanished into a cloud of black smoke cackling.

"Jinsoku! Keep you temper under control!" Ken said, "That's helping Ansem if you blow your top."

The group arrived at another village. This village was under siege from frequent assaults from a swarm of demon insects. One of the villagers pointed skyward and ran for cover screaming. The group looked up, it was a swarm of Saimyosho! Kishi pulled out the Oathkeeper. A weird aura started to twist around the Oathkeeper. Kishi looked at his weapon and at the swarm.

Kishi pulled his weapon back, "Anyone call for an exterminator?" he asked hypothetically.

He swung the Oathkeeper and, of all things, unleashed the Windscar! The swarm was totally vaporized and everyone came out of hiding cheering the new hero. The village headman was impressed by the young boys power as well.

"Please travelers, won't you stay the night?" the headman asked.

"We shall, thank you for your hospitality," Miroku said.

Meanwhile Kaede, Shippo, and a friend they met along the way, a bird demon named Yukio walked into the village. Kaede had hair like Kagome's but pretty much everything else about her was like InuYasha. She was a half-demon girl around 12 or 13 years old. Yukio was around 16 and had jet-black hair and white bird wings. He was a bit of a lecher like Miroku. Kaede sniffed the air and gasped.

"My mom and dad are here I know it!" Kaede exclaimed.

"Kaede, wait!" Shippo said, "They're not expecting you so you should distance yourself for now."

"You're right for once," Kaede snickered.

"What's that supposed to mean, Hm?" Shippo asked.

Kaede giggled and went to the inn next to the headman's house and checked in with her friends. InuYasha and company left first thing in the morning. As soon as InuYasha left the house he sniffed the air.

"Kaede?" InuYasha whispered to himself. InuYasha walked over to the inn.

"Excuse me sir?" InuYasha said to the owner.

"Can I help you young man?" the aged manager asked.

"Yeah, uh, I think my daughter may have been through here, can I look around?" InuYasha asked.

"Does she happen to look like you but with black hair?" the old man asked.

"Yeah! Which room?" InuYasha asked.

"The one at the very end of the hall," the old man pointed to the tatami room down the hall. InuYasha stormed down the hall to the room. He forced the doors open.

"Dad!" Kaede squealed in fright.

"Kaede I thought I told you to stay at Lady Kaede's village!" InuYasha barked.

"I thought you had deserted me! That's why I came looking for you!" Kaede snapped.

"Kaede, you know I would never desert you, it's just that it was too dangerous for…" InuYasha was cut off.

"That's what you always say!" Kaede cried and ran out of the room.

"Kaede!" InuYasha called out to his daughter.

"Damn, how hard headed can one person be?" Inuyasha said.

"You should know like father like daughter," Shippo said.

"Oh, Shut up and go to the group, and who are you?" InuYasha asked looking at Yukio.

"Oh, I'm Yukio," Yukio introduced himself.

"You go with him," InuYasha ordered. InuYasha then left to talk to Kaede. "Kaede," InuYasha said softly.

Kaede sighed and didn't reply.  
"Kaede, I'm sorry if you thought we had abandoned you," InuYasha said.

"It's alright, it's just that I don't like being alone. And have you tried living with Shippo for a month, good Lord," Kaede replied.

InuYasha chuckled under his breath, "C'mon, the rest of the group is waiting," InuYasha said. Kaede and InuYasha returned to the group. Kaede laid eyes on Ken's son and was awe-struck, never before has she seen a guy look so good in ordinary slayer's armor. He had an extraordinary build for, what looked to be, 11 or 12 years old. He had a scar on his right eyes that looked like a sword-like weapon had slashed him. His armor was light emerald in color. He had no weapon on him but, as InuYasha explained while on their way back, his weapon was a concealed one called the Oathkeeper. His hair was an extremely dark brown. It was medium length, about three inches below the nape of his neck. Kaede blushed when he looked at her. Kishi looked at the girl walking next to InuYasha. He had never seen another girl like her. She looked like InuYasha in almost every way, except for the fact that her hair was black. Her curves were reminiscent of her age, around 15.

'Wow,' Kishi thought, 'She's beautiful.'

Kishi notice a strange chill in the air. Kishi looked to either side of him and saw nothing. He looked back and saw a dark whip-like thing about to hit Kaede. He rushed back there.

"Kishi?" Ken asked as his son rushed past him.

Kishi leapt in the way of the whip and caught it. He gave it a hard tug and Ansem came tumbling out of the foliage. As Ansem came down Kishi's Keyblade came up. Ansem was sliced in two. All anyone heard was Ansem's evil laughter.

Jinsoku looked around, "Maybe we ought to set up camp," he suggested.

"That sounds good," Miroku said.

* * *

Kaede was about to take a dip in the nearby hot spring when she heard a twig snap. So she just sat at the water's edge. She smelled a foul odor and turned around. There was an ape demon there. She was about to kill it when the demon fell over dead, "What the?"

She saw the Oathkeeper's handle sticking out of its back. Kishi walked out of the trees.

"You O.K?" Kishi asked.

"I could've taken care of it!" Kaede snapped.

"Well don't bite my head off half breed!" Kishi blurted out.

Kaede stopped right there. She walked calmly back to camp and leapt to her usual spot over the fire in a tree branch.

"Damn it, way to make a first impression Kishi," Kishi uttered. He climbed up the tree and sat next to her.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, it's just…" Kishi started.

"It's O.K. I understand," Kaede interrupted, "You don't like half-demons is all."

"No it's not like that!" Kishi said.

"Then wha…oh never mind," Kaede grumbled.

Kaede looked out to the sunset, "Beautiful isn't it?" Kaede asked.

Kishi looked at Kaede, "I think the view's perfect."

Kaede looked at Kishi then behind her back. Kaede blushed when she realized he was looking straight at her.

Kishi blushed, "I'll be right down at the base of the tree if you need me," he leapt down and sat next to the tree like he said as Kaede leaned back against the tree.

Ken sat next to his son, "Looks like my son has fallen in love," Ken said.

Kishi blushed, "That must be it! It's written all over your face!" Ken laughed.

Kishi just turned over and pretended to go to sleep. Ken smiled and walked off. InuYasha walked up and dragged Kishi behind the tree.

"What the hell InuYasha?" Kishi snapped.

"What happened between you and Kaede?" InuYasha growled.

"Nothing! We just got into an argument!" Kishi snapped.

"Yeah, right! I know a lying brat when I see one!" InuYasha exclaimed. Kishi's temper just flew through the roof and Kishi punched InuYasha in the face.

"Don't you ever accuse me of being a liar again, do you hear me?" Kishi snapped.

Kishi walked off shaking his injured hand. InuYasha rubbed his swollen cheek. Ken saw InuYasha's injury, "What happened to you?"

"I asked your son what happened between him and Kaede. He told me that they had a petty argument, he lost it and punched me," InuYasha said.

"Serves you right, dad," Kaede said dropping down from the tree branches.

"I heard the whole thing, you kept on calling him a liar, that's what set him off," Kaede said, "I'm going to go look for him." Kaede walked off.

"Oh and dad," Kaede started, "before I forget, SIT BOY!" Kaede yelled.

InuYasha plummeted to the ground with a sickening plop. Kaede stormed off. Kishi was sitting on a tree that was leaning over a cliff. Kaede jumped over to him, "Mind if I join you?" Kaede asked.

"Sure," Kishi said still looking out at the scenery.

"Look, what my dad said, just forget about it. I know you didn't want to go into the details of our argument, trust me I know how irritating he is," Kaede said.

Kishi chuckled, "Yeah, I bet you do," he laughed after he said this.

"Let's get somewhere safer for the night," Kaede said.

"Yeah, let's go," Kishi said.

Kishi went up the tree with Kaede, Kaede leaned into his shoulder.

Kishi wrapped one arm around her shoulders and held her closer.

"I'll always be here for you Kaede," Kishi said. Kaede had already fallen fast asleep. Kishi smiled and fell asleep as well.

* * *

Kaede awoke the next morning to see that Kishi was in the nearby clearing practicing his martial arts. InuYasha appeared behind Kishi rushing at him.

"Look out Kishi!" Kaede called out.

Kishi looked to Kaede then noticed InuYasha out of the corner of his eye. He avoided his assault quite easily. Ken saw the two and didn't do anything. Kaede leapt next to Kagome who had just come across the scene.

They were just about to yell "SIT," when Ken stopped them.

"Don't, this is a perfect opportunity for Kishi to test out the abilities I taught him," Ken said.

"He's right," Sango said appearing from the forest behind Ken.

"Kishi, Shippo didn't get away with that when he was your age and you won't either," InuYasha growled.

Kishi just yawned, "Can we finish this? I got up early so I could train then get a little more sleep," Ken said. InuYasha's blood was at a boiling point.

"That's it!" InuYasha yelled as he charged. Kishi just yawned again and pulled out a book, not even paying attention to InuYasha. InuYasha threw a punch and Kishi's open hand came up and blocked the punch without the slightest bit of pressure. All of this while still reading the book. InuYasha was steamed and kept throwing punch after blocked punch. Kishi finally got serious and put away the book. Kagome sensed a huge flow of energy enter Kishi's palms. InuYasha charged again, Kishi put his wrists together and threw a double palm heel. But the attack didn't connect, yet InuYasha didn't get any closer. InuYasha was finally thrown back by a sudden gust of wind.

"Now if you'll excuse me, InuYasha, I'm going back to sleep. Wake me when it's time to leave," Kishi said cockily.

Kishi passed his father on the way back. "Good work," Ken whispered.

"Thanks," Kishi whispered back.

He climbed back into the tree and fell asleep. InuYasha got up stormed towards Kishi when he heard Kaede scream, "SIT!"

As InuYasha hit the ground everyone headed back to camp. InuYasha slowly got up, he wasn't even on his hands and knees when Kishi landed on top of him. Kishi walked forward and smashed InuYasha's face into the ground. Kishi kept walking as if nothing happened.

"Oh it looks like I arrived in time," Kishi said, "I assume we're leaving?"

"Yeah," Kaede said.

"Then let's be off," Kishi said.

"We're not ready," Ken said.

"I never said everyone, right Kaede?" Kishi said offering his arm.

Kaede took his arm, "Let's go," Kaede said.

"What's this?" Yukio asked smiling and cocking a brow.

Kaede blushed and her and Kishi were off. InuYasha got in their way.

"You're not going anywhere!" InuYasha snapped.

Kishi let go of Kaede, "Allow me," Kishi said.

He walked to the side of InuYasha and blasted him of to the side with a blast of air. Kishi offered his arm once again, "Shall we?" Kishi asked. Kaede smiled and hooked her arm around his and went around InuYasha's crumpled body.

Yukio looked down, "Wow," he said, "That's really pathe…" He was cut off by InuYasha smacking him on the head.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence!" InuYasha yelled.

Kishi and Kaede were up in the thickest part of a nearby tree's branches. Kaede kissed him and smiled, "I can't believe how amzing it is when you annihilate an opponent like you did back there."

"That's nothing, I can do even better than that," InuYasha and co. appeared below the tree.

"That's nice to hear, because while you were gone a local lord's vassal hired your father, mother and you to take care of a demon," InuYasha said.

Kishi whispered to Kaede, "Hey I got an idea, whisper your 'sit' command,"

"O.K" Kaede whispered.

"What are you saying up there?" InuYasha asked. Suddenly the necklace glowed brightly and InuYasha slammed into the ground. Kishi leapt out of the tree and landed on InuYasha. Kishi looked around innocently to the looks of disgust looking to the ground at Kishi's feet. He looked down and saw InuYasha.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there," Kishi lied.

He got off of InuYasha and let him get up.

Kaede leapt out of the tree and landed in the crater that InuYasha's face made.

InuYasha shot a death glare at Kaede, "What?" Kaede asked.

"Why did you say sit?" InuYasha growled.

"Don't look at me, I didn't say anything like that," Kaede said innocently.

"Whatever," InuYasha said storming off. Kishi offered to help Kaede out of the crater and as soon as she was out of the crater the whole group set off to the castle. The group arrived at the castle to find it in shambles.

"What happened here?" Ken asked.

"The demon happened," Sango stated the obvious.

Ken blushed and went over to a vassal and asked where the demon was. Kishi heard a roar and a scream, he looked back and saw Kaede had disappeared. Kishi started to jog to the direction of the scream, then it developed into a full-blown sprint.

"Kaede!" Kishi called out. He slid around the corner and saw Kaede running towards him clutching her bleeding side. He caught her as she passed out. He saw the culprit, it was a bird demon that looked like Yukio.

He ran to Yukio and gave Kaede to him, "Take care of her," he ordered. The demon rounded the corner and faced Kishi. Kishi's face had a look of hatred on it. The bird demon charged but was pushed back but an unseen force pushed him back. Kishi looked and the bird demon started to back off in fear. His eyes were blood red he had weird markings on either cheek and on his forehead that looked like seals.

"Whoa, his aura has become very ominous, and oddly familiar," Miroku said.

The bird demon took to the air, Kishi leapt after him and tackled him out of the sky.

"Please! I'll never come back here again!" the demon started to plead for his life. Kishi just coldly stared into the demon's eyes. The demon started to whimper.

Kishi dropped the demon, "Why kill you if you have no dignity?" Kishi asked.

"What!?" the demon growled. Kaede came to and saw the demon sneaking up behind Kishi.

"Look out!" Kaede yelled.

Kishi's eyes widened and he spun around. He grabbed the demon by the throat. The last thing the demon heard was, "Go to hell."

Kishi altered his grip on his neck and everyone heard the demon's neck snap. Kishi turned around and Ken saw what was going on.

"Oh, no!" Ken said to himself.

He made several hand signs and grabbed Kishi's face.

"5-pointed seal!" Ken yelled.

Kishi yelled out in pain, then his eyes went back to normal and the markings disappeared. Ken carried his son indoors.

"O.K. Ken, I think I deserve an explanation," Sango said. Ken sat everyone down one room over from Kishi's room, "Alright, so here's the story…"

* * *

[Flashback

**3 years ago…**

"Sango, we'll be back!" Ken called out to his wife.

"Where are you two going?" Sango asked.

"I've been hired by a local lord and I thought it was a perfect opportunity to teach Kishi a few things," Ken said.

"Alright, come back in one piece this time!" Sango called out to Ken.

"What does she mean by that father?" Kishi asked.

"Long story, I don't want to go in to the details," Ken said chuckling nervously. The two entered the gates of the castle.

"Thank you for showing up Demon Slayer," a vassal said, "Who's the boy?"

"Oh he's my son, I thought I'd let him tag along, you don't mind do you?" Ken asked. Suddenly there was a big crash a ways off.

"Come, Kishi. Watch a master at work," Ken said. Ken and Kishi got to the source of the crash. There on the opposite side of the courtyard was an army of very unusual demons. Each wielded a naginata, they had a pair of red eyes and no mouth. Behind them was a bull demon. He stood upright and wielded a club. The smaller demons charged. Ken pulled out Hellfire, "Kishi I could use some help, you up for it?" Ken asked.

Kishi pulled out his own naginata that was forged from the claws of a crab demon. Kishi charged and started to slice the demons in half one by one. His father was slicing through the front lines to get to the bull demon. Ken finished off the bull in no time. Kishi was fighting with the general of the army. He finally swatted away his naginata and sliced his head off. Kishi stowed his naginata away when the demon got up one last time and grabbed a sword and attacked Kishi from behind. Ken came to the rescue too late, the sword was already in Kishi's back. Kishi held on to life barely, "Dad, I don't want to die here," Kishi said.

"You won't," Ken replied.

Ken ripped off his own arm and it deteriorated into a glob of flesh. He placed it on the wound and the flesh bonded to Kishi's body healing the wound instantly.

Ken's arm regenerated after a few seconds, "Demon!" the vassal yelled. Ken ran over to him.

"Keep it down!" Ken snapped. The vassal was about to yell out again but he got a punch in the gut and fell over unconscious. Ken gathered up Kishi and walked back to the Slayer's Village.

[End of Flashback

* * *

"I think that the demon I used to heal Kishi wasn't fully absorbed into my body when I did that," Ken said.

Kishi walked in holding his head, "Ugh, what happened?" Kishi asked.

"The demon whacked you on the head," Ken lied.

"Oh," Kishi said walking out. Kaede followed him out. Later the group left and since the castle was about three miles from the Mount Kiyoraka. The group arrived at the temple and Sango froze. Ken turned around and saw Sango.

"What's wrong?" Ken asked.

"I don't know, this temple seems familiar for some reason," Sango said rejoining the group. The group entered and as soon as they did the door leaving the temple closed. Suddenly out of black mist what looked like living corpses emerged. They aimed arrows at the group. Kishi went up to a corpse and avoided the arrows that they fired. Kishi grabbed one by the throat and punched a hole in its gut. He tore the corpse in half from the hole in its gut. InuYasha ran past him and took care of the rest of the corpses.

"What is this place?" Kagome asked.

"I think I know," Sango said.

Everyone gathered behind her and saw a huge door. Something was written on the door.

"All who pass here beware. There are creatures only seen in nightmares roaming these halls. But through it all there is the sacred sword Soul Caliber," Sango read, "Just as I thought, this is the Temple of the Soul."

"Let's go and finally rid ourselves of Ansem," InuYasha said forcing the huge stone door open. As soon as he did so a sword impaled through his chest.

"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted. InuYasha backed off of the sword. The assailant was another corpse but this one was in armor. Ken got out his two swords and quickly dispatched the corpse.

"Let's get this over with," Ken said looking down either side of the next hallway. The group advanced, with Kilala carrying a weak InuYasha. Kishi entered the next room. There was a pool in the middle of it Kishi motioned for everyone to stop.

"I'll see if there's a passage through," Kishi said as he dove into the pool.

5 minutes passed and Kishi still didn't surface.

"He's been down there a long time," Kaede thought aloud.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Ken said. Kishi's head popped out of the water.

"Well?" Kagome asked.

"There is a way through. But I'll only be able to take one person at a time," Kishi said, "Mom you first."

Sango dove into the pool. Kishi and Sango disappeared below the surface.

Kishi and Sango made their way through the hidden tunnel. They surface in some kind of shrine gasping for air.

"Mom, you'll be alright by yourself?" Kishi asked.

"Yeah, go on and get the others," Sango said. Kishi resurfaced in front of the group.

"C'mon dad, your next," Kishi said. Kishi led everyone but Kaede and Kagome through the tunnel. He led Kagome through post-haste. Kishi resurfaced, he was exhausted. He started to help Kaede through then half way through the tunnel Kaede started to lag behind. Kishi went back for her. She was flailing around pointing to her throat. He grabbed either side of her face and kissed her; while at the same time give her some of his air. Kaede calmed down and broke the kiss. The two reached the shrine but only Kaede surfaced.

"Kaede? Where's Kishi?" Ken asked.

"I don't know, he was right behind me," Kaede said.

"Oh, no!" Ken exclaimed diving into the pool. Ken surfaced with Kishi in his arms.

"He's not breathing!" Ken exclaimed. He punched his son's stomach in desperation. Kishi coughed up water and sat up.

"Are you alright?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah," Kishi said.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"I was running out of breath and Kishi gave me his air," Kaede explained, "I'm so sorry Kishi.''

"No need for apologies, something hit my head when I was surfacing and knocked me unconscious," Kishi explained.

Kishi slowly got up. The group finally got to a room called the Lava Shrine. The group stopped at a sealed door. They saw writing on it, 'To pass you must make a blood sacrifice on the altars below.'

Kishi pulled out the Oathkeeper, "Let's do it," Kishi said.

He looked to the second doorway and saw a vicious bull demon, just like the one from three years ago. It roared and held its axe above its head and a group of identical demons rounded the first and charged down the stairs. Kishi made mincemeat of the bulls in mere seconds. Their blood dripped from the Keyblade, and onto the altar. The sealed door opened slowly.

The group ended up just a minute from the shrine of the Soul Saber. The unsealing of the door caused the seal on a large wooden door to weaken; there was a banging behind the door causing it to bang against the chain sealing it. Ken approached and suddenly the two blades he wielded appeared and both changed into two of the same weapon. The hilt had a hand guard in the shape of a human skull. There were chains seared to their hilts. The chains then spun around and wrapped around Ken's arms. They sealed themselves to his arms. He yelled out in pain.

"Those are…the Blades of Despair!" Sango exclaimed, "Only one other demon slayer was chosen to wield them!"

Ken looked back to Sango and was about to ask her something when he heard one last, extremely loud bang behind him; as well as the group looks go to ones of horror. Ken looked back slowly and came face to face with a gigantic Minotaur. It snorted and rose from his eye level, pounded the ground and rested its knuckles on the ground. Ken looked at his blades

"Let's do this," Ken said picking up the Blades of Despair. The demon leaned forward and spat out a stream of fire. Ken was seared by this assault. He looked at the armor on its back; he leapt up there and thrust his blades into the space between the plates. The demon started to buck and Ken leapt off of its back and slammed its face into the granite floor. It was dazed from the impact. Ken looked behind the group and saw a ballista launcher (giant crossbow) and ran to it. He pulled the nearby lever, this caused a huge stake to drop into place and get launched at the Minotaur. Its armor was shattered and its flesh was exposed. The flesh actually looked decomposed and rotten. Ken continuously slammed the fragmented armor with his swords until it all came off. The remaining armor collapsed and fell to the ground. Ken slammed the hilt of both blades onto the top of the Minotaur's head and kicked it against the door.

Ken leapt back to the Ballista and aimed it. The Minotaur saw the attack coming and leapt before Ken fired. Ken quickly lifted the Ballista and fired. The stake punctured right through the Minotaur's neck. Its hoofs kicked at the air and one of them kicked a hole in the door. The Minotaur's body went limp and its arms hung at its side. The Blades of Despair's chains unwound themselves from his forearms and fell into the lava below.

The group headed up the stairs that were behind the door. There was a waterfall in the middle of the stairwell; at the bottom was a pool of purified water, similar to holy water. The air around the area was full of a pure aura. The group got to the top and there was a casket at the far side of the room. Jinsoku ran over to it.

"This must be where the Soul Saber is!" Jinsoku exclaimed.

He started to slide the lid of the casket off. He got it off only to see Soul Caliber in the grip of a skeleton.

Jinsoku snatched Soul Saber out of the corpse's hands. Ansem appeared behind the group without their noticing.

"A simple sacred demon sword cannot purify my evil from your heart," Ansem said causing everyone to jump with surprise.

"Not alone," a voice said.

A priest dropped down from the window above.

"Who are you?" Jinsoku asked.

"I'm Ansem's human heart, Mesna, that he threw away years ago," the priest said.

Mesna threw a spell scroll at Ansem. It burned his flesh.

"What? That actually hurt?" Ansem said startled.

"Yes it worked," Mesna said with a smirk, "Now you can destroy him once and for all Jinsoku! Throw him into the Sacred Spring and he will be purified and destroyed."

"Thanks," Jinsoku said putting Soul Saber out in front of him.

"Ha, I may not be immortal anymore, that doesn't mean I still can't destroy you," Ansem said.

Ansem charged and Jinsoku intercepted the attack. The two servants of darkness battled ferociously, the sound of their swords clashing filled the air. Ansem suddenly appeared backed up against the ledge. Jinsoku appeared in front of him.

"Now Ansem, get out of my life!" Jinsoku said charging. Ansem vanished into thin air.

Jinsoku plummeted over the edge, "Damn it!" Jinsoku yelled as he fell into the spring. Ansem looked over the edge, "Ha, go have fun in Hell," Ansem chuckled.

Suddenly a light erupted from the spring and Jinsoku floated out of it. His outfit changed from his modern attire to a white kimono. In his hand was a sword that looked like Dark Soul, but instead of a bat wing for the blade it had a white bird wing. He had a pair of wings; one was a black bat wing and the other a white angel wing. Ansem took several steps back, "What the!?" Ansem exclaimed.

Mesna looked at him in awe, "He IS the chosen one! He has become the god of Light and Darkness, Hakumei!" Mesna exclaimed.

"Ansem," Hakumei said in a godly voice, "Your sins have left you with an eternity of suffering in the pits of hell."

"No, you'll never send me back there!" Ansem yelled charging. Hakumei's hand thrusted forward and pierced through Ansem's gut. Ansem coughed up a mouthful of blood.

"Who are you? Really," Ansem asked.

"Me?," Hakumei replied, "I'm every dark being's worst nightmare."

Hakumei pulled his hand out of Ansem's gut and Ansem landed face up. His body emitted a weird light and disintegrated into ashes. Hakumei gathered up the ashes and put them in an urn. He cast the urn into the Sacred Spring never to be seen again.

"I must be going now," Hakumei announced as he ascended towards the heavens, "Oh, Kishi and Kaede, good luck."

Hakumei smiled before disappearing.

"We should probably head home," Ken said.

Kilala transformed and the three demon slayers got on.

"Kaede, would you like to come with us?" Kishi asked.

"I'd love to, I mean if that's alright," Kaede said.

"Sure it is," Sango said.

Kaede got on, "See you later Mom and Dad!" Kaede called back as they rode off.

**7 years later…**

Kishi and Kaede lived happily together in the Slayer's Village in a hut not far from Ken and Sango's. Suddenly a guard from the village wall came in the door.

"Milady, Milord!" the guard exclaimed.

"A message just came for you," he finished gaining his composure.  
"Thank you," Kishi said.

Kishi opened it and read, "You up for it?" Kishi asked mockingly.

"You bet I am!" Kaede exclaimed. The two raced side by side to their next adventure and how ever many more there were to come.


End file.
